User talk:Ktwiki
Hi Ktwiki -- we are excited to have Kirin Tor Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Character Template Nuk, thanks for getting the character template up, do you know if we can get it in another background color? and I just meant for the char template to have a diff color Deri 02:46, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Sure, maybe I can have two different ones for Horde and Alliance. What do you suggest at this time? Ktwiki 02:49, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I saw what the template was now, and while I like it, can you make it so the entire char template is a different color, because the black on black text is almost impossible to read Deri 14:22, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Here's what I seeDeri 21:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) IMGhttp://i189.photobucket.com/albums/z288/200206Deri/Wiki.jpg[/IMG] Thanks for the admin stuff, Nuk Deri 02:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 20:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hey there, finally got around to adding my characters to the roster here but I have no clue how to actually add them to the list of shown profiles on the characters page. The two I am adding in are Jinxia and Ouijah.